


True Kung Fu Master

by NightmareJD



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJD/pseuds/NightmareJD
Summary: Some people say that you need friends around you and life would be more easy and full of surprises but for me it wasn't like that after my family banished me from the house I was left all alone, only the shattered moon and the warm sun where my only friends who stood by and watched me training hard so after years of training I become a true warrior a true Kung Fu Master......





	1. Chapter 1

Arc family was the most respected one in Remnant know in history that they helped on the war and in a bright full day the first boy of the Arc family has been born everyone in the family was joy full but time has passed and the young boy was put to a small test unlocking his semblance everyone was curious what kind of semblance he will poses. Joseph Arc the father and leader of the Arc family was the most ready to see what his son would become and he tried to unlock his son aura, Aura Arc the mother of Jaune Arc was the most protective being in the whole Remnant, a little bit of curiosity was still entitled in her what kind of semblance would his son posses.

Joseph : Aura I know that Jaune is still to young to unlock his aura and find out his semblance all of his sisters got it unlocked at age 10 to 12 but all of them are grown up.

Aura : I know dear but I don't want my baby boy to get his aura unlocked so early, what if he gets hurt you know I can't bear to see him wounded

Joseph : And do you prefer to get Jaune killed by the Grimm?.......Hahhh.......I know that it is to hard for you to let him out from your grasp but give the little boy a chance to prove himself 

Aura : Alright dear......Opens his aura

Joseph : Jaune can you please come down stairs for a second....

Upon hearing his name Jaune came down running to his father 

Jaune : Yes father

Joseph : Jaune I will try to unlock your aur.........[exploding sounds]......What is happening outside?

His father knew what was happening outside the house he stood up and took his shield while his mother was doing the same gearing up readying herself for the fight that was coming

Joseph : Jaune do you remember the survival training that I taught you?

The young boy nodes knowing what is happening : Yes father.....

Joseph : Good now take your backpack fill it with supplies and gear to make your survival more easy, and hide in the woods so that me and your mother can find you later son....

Jaune : Yes father but what about you and Mother ?

Aura : Don't worry Jaune me and your father will be fine we promise that we will find you no matter what....

Jaune started crying showing them that he didn't want to leave them all alone but he knew that he would be in they're way if he stood there trying to help his parents. The young boy listened to his parents and ran in the forest not locking back his small legs took him in the middle of nowhere in the dark mist he was all alone by himself, the trough that the grimm infested the forest gave him the creeps then suddenly a powerful howl was heard coming from afar trying to stay calm and run but he was blind like a bat, the fog was to thick for him to see and finally he found a suspended bridge on a mountain ridge, he knew that if he stood there he would die the only way for him to survive was to cross the bridge, the planks where old and he needed to steep carefully or he would fall to his death, locking behind him he saw a Goliath trying to catch him and kill him without any hesitation Jaune run on the bridge like his life was depending on him, but the Goliath was to heavy for the bridge to sustain both of them Jaune managed to reach at the end of the bridge he took out his knife and cut down the ties that was holding the bridge his only way for him to get back at his parents and sisters home but he knew that if he would let the bridge many more other grimm will come to hunt him, he cut the ropes that where holding the bridge making the Goliath fall to his death.

Jaune : Now I just need to look around and see if I can find some fresh water   
Jaune started to look around and found a huge wooden door being hugged by large stone walls and there was a stone tablet being hold by a turtle lion made of stone “Your mind is like this water. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear.” Jaune didn't know that it meant but for one good reason he knew that first he needed to calm down and think before taking any actions so he stood in front of the large door and put his right hand on it tacking a deep breath trying to calm himself to his surprise the location where his had was placed started to shine bright and the mark of the dragon and tiger forming the yin and yang appeared making the door opening himself for him it was a new experience he got inside and started to look around and he found a small cascade who it was at the peak of the mountain he knew that the water was fresh and grabbed from his backpack a empty bottle filling it with fresh water filling his gut with the fresh water his stomach started to grumble slowly the huger was making his way to the gut and at the peak of the mountain he saw a Peach Three but there was a small problem there was't any way to get up there so an idea got trough his mind he wanted to climb trough the waterfall but the young boy didn't realize that the currents where to powerful for him and each time he tried to climb he fell down in the water slowly getting frustrated and hungry Jaune sit down and started to think.  
Jaune : How can I get up there without falling down in the water hmmmm....?  
Then he remembered the stone tablet that helped him open the door “Your mind is like this water. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear.” He then got up and went underneath the cascade letting the water fall down on him slowly he turned around and facing the stones he slowly climbed the mountain not felling the water pressure or trying to pull him down not much longer he felt that the climbing was not so hard as he expected and in time he reached at the top of the mountain where the Peach Tree was waiting for him with succulent fruits waiting to be tasted by him he got one peach from the ground and took a bite from it he never tasted something so good and sweet at the same time after he ate a few peaches his stomach was full and wanted to head down and start searching for a shelter, he looks around the tree and found a path that was leading him down form the peach tree, he started to follow the path upon his way he stubbed and his gaze meet an old man who was barely walking towards the Peach Tree the old man looked at the young boy.  
Old Man : Young child, do you mind helping an old man like with some food and water for I didn't eat or drink in a long time?  
Without a hesitation Jaune got down and helped the old man find a place where to sit and put down his backpack open it and tacking out some peaches he took out from his backpack a small pocket knife and cut down slices of peach making more easier for the old man to eat.  
Jaune : Sir can you please wait for me like a bit I need to go back up and fill this bottle with water for you to drink.  
Old Man : Sure thing young boy, I will wait for you right here.  
A few minutes passed by and Jaune returned with a bottle filled with fresh water and a few more peaches in his hands : Sorry for taking so long sir but I trough that you still would be hungry and I brought as well a few more peaches for you.  
Old man : Ahhhhh thank you young man for helping me but I don't have anything to give to you for helping me.........  
Jaune : There is no need for anything Old Man it was a pleasure for me to help you and why should I take something from you when the nature gave it to us free why not sharing it together, it is always a pleasure for me to help someone that to leave them at bay, and besides the food tastes better if you share it with someone.[Jaune gave the old man a large smile like he found something very precious to him]  
The old man was shocked when he heard what the young child said to him and he never did expect so much compassion and pure heart from such a young child for him seeing such a pure soul and such a large smile on the child a tear fell down on his cheek.  
Old man : I have finally found you.....  
Jaune : You found me? [he was a bit confused]  
Old man : For years people tried to get here trying to master the arts of Kung Fu but all of them had a tainted soul, some wanting to bring destruction, some of them wanting to dominate everything in they're path, some of them wanting to take all the power and make everyone suffer, but you young boy have such a pure soul even Oum himself would be surprised to see such a pure soul at your age.  
Jaune : What do you mean by that Old Man?  
Old Man : What is your name young one?  
Jaune : Jaune Arc is my name.  
Old Man : My name is Ragus and I am the last Kung Fu master on this world, would you like to become a hero young Jaune?  
Jaune : I want to become a hero like my ancestors but my village was attacked by Grimm and my family remained there to defend the village, they told me to run and find a safe place to stay until they will come and look for me they wanted to unlock my aura but the grimm attack can you help me become strong until they come after me Old man?  
Ragus : Jaune do you really want to become strong?  
Jaune : Yes sir I will do everything that it takes.....  
Ragus : Jaune I don't think that your family will find you soon enough...  
Jaune : Why is that Old Man Ragus?  
Ragus : Jaune I saw everything and what happened and I saw when you cut down the bridge to save yourself.  
Jaune : Sorry for that.....  
Ragus : Hahahahahaha......Don't need to worry about that Jaune but this isn't an island.  
Jaune : What do you mean ?  
Ragus : The rope that you cut down was holding the Lion Turtle from not going anywhere when you cut down the rope you released him and right how we are moving in the middle of the ocean.  
Jaune : NO WAY!!! [he was shocked and amazed at the same time]  
Ragus : Jump on my back Jaune I will show you  
Jaune jumped on his back and the old man started sprinting towards the end of the cliff tacking a large leap jumping up in to the sky Jaune was to scared to look.  
Ragus : Jaune open your eyes and look don't worry I have you on my back and nothing will happen to you.  
Jaune listened to the old man and opened his eyes and saw the beauty of the sky and ocean at the same time he was speechless then Ragus slowly landed down on the ground.  
Ragus : So Jaune what do you say? Wanna become a true Kung Fu Master?  
Jaune : YES!!! But what about my aura Old Man Ragus?  
Ragus : BUAHAHAHAHAHA......you won't need that Jaune because I will be your master from tomorrow we shall start training.  
17 Years had passed since the attack on the Village Jaune become a True Kung Fu Master he was meditating under the Peach Tree where he first eat there when he arrived at the temple he knew that this was the day that he will go and start his journey Jaune stooped his meditation and his master looked at him.  
Ragus : Jaune have you finished your training   
Jaune : Yes Grandpa   
Ragus : Come here and give me a hug you little hahahaha.... you always make me fell old hahahah  
Jaune : You know that you are gramps.  
Jaune gave the old man a hug knowing that he soon will leave and he will not see him for a long time the old man reached with his hand and took a case out and gave it to Jaune.  
Jaune : What is this gramps?  
Ragus : Happy birthday Jaune, this is my gift from me to you.  
Jaune : What is inside Gramps ?   
Ragus : Open it and take a look at it I know that you will like it.  
Jaune opens the box and finds there a pair of feet and hands gauntlets with 6 different stones on each item his hand gauntlets where reaching from his knuckles to his shoulders and the feet gauntlets from his heels up to his knees.  
Jaune : I can't believe it are those?  
Ragus : Yes Jaune your very own weapon I even took my personal time to perfect-it they are unbreakable each one of them with 6 sockets where you can mount gems I already took the time and mount gems on your hands but on your feet I will let you make the choose because I can't never make every chose of you and trust me they will do quite the damage.  
Jaune : Thank you Master...I am speaceless  
Ragus : You don't have to because even I couldn't master both the Flying Kick and Dragon Fist at the same tine as you did I am very proud to call you my student and grandchild at the same time.  
Jaune : Thank you Grandpa Ragus I will never forget you[he hugged the master]  
Ragus gave Jaune another gift some traveling clothes and his training and fighting clothes : Those are my last gift to you Jaune and prepare yourself because a long journey awaits for you young boy.  
Jaune : Yes Gramps I am ready....  
Ragus : You finished your meditation and you are ready to make the dragon pulse and travel your way to Beacon Academy.  
Jaune : Yes I am ready  
Ragus : Good now before you leave Jaune know this you can always come back and here take this bell with you and in case of emergency death use it and I will come to aid you in battle.  
Jaune : Yes Master we shall meet again in the near future Master Ragus.  
Ragus : Yes Jaune we shall.  
Jaune got out from the temple he stood in the middle of the training ground closing his eyes and slowly concentrating his chi, his body started to get lighter and he jumped in to the sky making his way to Beacon Academy.  
Tow days before the initiation at beacon Jaune landed in the middle of the school grounds for the first time in his years he saw so many people at the same age as him he was a little bit surprised but he had a journey that he needed to go trough slowly making his way to the halls he heard an explosion, he looked around and saw tow girls one in red who was on the ground and the other one was in white yelling at the red girl Jaune could not bear to stay and watch and he intervened.  
Jaune : Is there a problem ?  
Weiss : She could had killed us all if she didn't.....  
Jaune : She didn't what sneezed, or people are not allowed to sneeze near you because you carry with you dangerous dust that could kill everyone and even destroy the academy, I think that you are at fault here for not sealing it properly yourself.  
Weiss : Ugh...How dare you, do you know who I am?  
Jaune : I don't know and I wont care who are you, because if a person is in need of help you need to help them not waiting for them to apologies for sneezing.[he turned his back to Weiss and lend a hand to Ruby helping her to get up]  
Weiss : Don't you dare ignore me or......[he cut her in the middle of the conversation]  
Jaune : Or what are you going to teach me something ? But I must warn you that if you even try to reach to your weapon I will make sure that the scar or your pretty face won't be the only one that everyone will see.  
Weiss felt like she was willing to test him but something in her gut told her that if she messes with him she will regret later on in the future : Hmph....I will let you go this time but next time I wont be so mercifull.  
Jaune : Need a hand ?  
He extended his hand to help Ruby and she took it : My name is Jaune may I ask for yours, if you don't mind?  
Ruby was taken aback upon hearing what the blond boy told her : Ruby Rose is my name Jaune and thank you for helping me earlier.  
Jaune : It is no problem Ruby It is nice to meet new faces from time to time.  
Ruby : Yeah oh I almost forgot to ask wanna be friends Jaune.  
Jaune looked at her and a small smile formed on his lips agreeing to the small girl proposition, they started walking and slowly the air started to get awkward between them and Ruby pulled a quick one.  
Ruby : This is my weapon a high compact sniper Cresent Rose this is my little baby. Can you show me yours please....?  
Jaune : In the future yes but not now. Why do you wanna see my weapon so much don't you have Crescent Rose?  
Ruby : Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people... but better...  
Jaune : Aha I understand but not now, but in the near future you will see how I use my weapon alright?  
Ruby : Ok promise?[taking out her best weapon the pouts dog eyes]  
jaune : Alright, alright Ruby I promise.  
Ruby : So Jaune do you know where are we going?  
Jaune : Yeah I am going to meditate and train because I don't want to stay and hear the headmaster speak you can find me in the training room, what about you ?  
Ruby : Well I am gonna search for my sister.  
Jaune : Alright then our paths shall meet again Ruby.  
Jaune didn't want to hear the headmaster speak he asked a few students where he can find the training room, short after asking for directions he found the training room a hologram apared in front of him with the training difficulty, Jaune didn't know how strong he was and he chose the rising level type of training[each victory there is going to be a harder robot to fight] Jaune chose the training sesion of 1-100 the hardest training course.  
Jaune : Alright lets do this......KAHHHH[punching the robot solider in the face destroying immediately]  
Tow hours passed since Jaune started fighting the robots but for him the time that passed did not mattered at all and he knew that he was watched by someone but he made look that he didn't know that he was watched from the shadows so he continued training himself. Ozpin was watching Jaune going trough each level with ease he was rarely impressed, Glynda came next to Ozpin.  
Glynda : Headmaster what is that student doing out there?  
Ozpin : Training and a matter of fact he is not yet a student of the academy.  
Glynda : What do you mean Ozpin?  
Ozpin : Glynda tomorrow is the initiation and this young man didn't even bother to come and hear my speech but instead he wanted to train so he came her, and the bigger surprise is that he doesn't have his aura unloked, and for the past 2 hours he was fighting bare handed the robots in the training room.  
Glynda : What how can you let him inside the training room he might be killed and he is fighting them without aura is he mad or something?  
Ozpin : I don't know but right now the level 100 is starting to begin lets watch carefully and if something happens to him we can interfere.  
Glynda and Ozpin sat by and watched Jaune fighting the last robot it was a large type of grimm Goliath rank S++ facing 10 of them at once.  
Glynda : I trough that the lvl 100 stage where a few death stalkers Ozpin.  
Ozpin : Yeah I know but he defeated them fast I really want to see how far can he go.  
Glynda : Are you mad or something only one Goliath we need you need at least 7 good huntsman and huntresses to defeat one and you are punting him all alone against 10 all alone by himself, I need to stop this madness .  
Ozpin : Glynda if you interfere there will be a lot of consequences because the boy might mistake you as an enemy and might kill you by accident.  
Glynda : How can you be so sure that he will survive?  
Ozpin : I have faith in him.  
Jaune locked at the monsters taking his stance reading himself for the battle one Goliath jumped trying to strike Jaune but he spines around kicking the robot with his leg, 2 more behind the Goliath that jumped tried to get near Jaune to strike him pun his feet landed making him prepare for another strike, bending his knees he strikes one Goliath with a left hook to the head and the other one with his right fist making contact making both of them falling down and exploding the remaining 7 of them locked at Jaune trying to analyse a way for them to hit him Glynda was shocked when she saw that the young boy took three Goliath class S++ in an instant she was speechless she never saw such skill on such a young teenager who barely reached the age of 18 but he made look easy although she knew that type of monster would take 7 trained hunters to kill only one of them but he took 3 in a split of second.  
Jaune : HAH.....3 Down 7 more to go I fell like my muscle finally warmed up.......COME AT ME ALL AT ONCE.........SEREIRAHHHH!  
All of the remaining 7 Goliath run towards Jaune, but he was calm closing his eyes concentrating for him the time felt slowing down rising his hand above his chest and the other one below the chest reading himself for the next strike bending his knees in a split of second he opened his eyes and rises his right leg up in the air making a perfect split then he struck the ground with so much force making a ring of fire around him and pulling the Goliath's inside the ring but they didn't expect upon entering in the ring the ground could not be felt under they're feet they where in the air then Jaune took the opportunity striking them in they're vital spots all of 6 of them killed and the last one hit the ground making haste the robot got up on his feet and not saw Jaune locking down he saw Jaune crouched and struck the robot on the chin rising him above the ground then Jaune Jumped and started kicking the robot with his feet and fists grabbing the robot by the left hand ripping it then he felt the gravitation pulling them down he took the opportunity and grabbed the Goliath by the chest rotating and making it hit the ground really hard Jaune on top of him started bashing the Goliath's face with his fist then going to the right hand Jaune broke it to pieces finishing his training.   
Jaune got up from the robot and heard footsteps coming towards him : Have you had fun seeing me fighting them Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch?  
Ozpin : Indeed impressive that I can say young man.  
Glynda : What where you thinking, you could have get yourself killed by them.  
Jaune : As far I can see I am still alive and breathing but thank you for your concern.  
Ozpin : What is your name?  
Jaune : My name is Jaune Arc.   
Glynda : Jaune Arc! [she was really surprised when she heard the name]  
Jaune : Yeah why are you so surprised professor?  
Ozpin : Jaune after the grimm attacked your hometown your parents managed to defend the town until reinforcement came to aid them but they would not let go of the idea of you missing in the woods and after defeating the grimm a search party was send to find you everyone trough trough that you where dead.  
Glynda : And now you finally came back   
Jaune : I know that my parents where searching for me but I didn't had any way to get in contact with them.  
Glynda : You didn't had any scroll on you?  
Jaune : I didn't knew where they had moved if I knew I would send them a scroll attached to a pigeon telling them that I am fine.  
Glynda : What in the world would you send them a pigeon when we have technology at our hand's making it easy to get in contact with everyone.....  
Ozpin : Jaune where were you located after you want missing?  
Jaune : Somewhere that I call it my second home.  
Glynda : What do you......  
Ozpin : It is alright Glynda he dosen't want us to know where he was.  
Jaune : Thank you headmaster, please forgive me but I need to take a shower because I am drenched in sweat and I want to clean myself where I can find the showers and where should I sleep.  
Ozpin : Glynda please give Jaune a scroll that it can help him guide to the showers and to the hall where the rest of students will be sleeping.  
Glynda nodes and gave Jaune a small scroll good enough for guiding him where the showers where and Jaune left leaving behind him the remain's of the robots.  
Ozpin : Impressive the next 4 years will be full of surprises.  
Jaune finished his shower only wearing his shorts he walked towards the hall where every new students where sleeping on that night there before the initioation he didn't mind the stares that where trow at him especially from the girls seeing such a fine body.[what I mean by fine body is like a full six pack, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, strong legs, and well-developed calves]  
Ruby : Jaune here, come here!  
Jaune heard Ruby and walked towards her : Hey Ruby how was your day?  
Ruby : It was awesome you should had been at the speech tomorrow the initiation will be at the peak but I heard some rumors.  
Jaune : What kind of rumors Ruby?  
Ruby : That there will be teams formed but that is all that I know maybe we will be on the same team.  
Jaune : Maybe yes maybe not we don't know Ruby.  
Yang : And who is this handsome man sis?  
Ruby : Yang sorry Jaune this girl is my sister and yes I know we don't look alike at all.  
Yang : Yang Shao Long nice to meet you, especially you [wink]  
Jaune : Jaune Arc it is a pleasure to meet you Yang.  
Yang : Say are you single or in a relationship.  
Jaune : Hmmm yes I am single but unfortunately I don't have any girlfriend.  
Yang : Wanna have one?  
Ruby : YANG!!! STOP IT YOU WILL CREEP HIM OUT.  
Jaune : It is alright Ruby let her finish the flirting.  
Yang : What did you say?  
Jaune : You heard me Yang clearly what I told you. First if I ever get in a relation ship it is whit a girl who dosen't loves me only for my look, and even if I lose one arm or leg even both of them I hope that she will still love me the same she did when my body was whole.  
Ruby : Jaune are you alright , sorry if she did upset you she...?  
Jaune : Forgive me Ruby for telling her like that what I meant to say it was that every one got a chance to flirt with me or even steal my heart but she needs to prove to me that she has a pure heart.  
Yang : Do you think that I don't have a chance wanna pick a fight with me smart ass?  
Jaune : Today no Yang but tomorrow after the initiation I will personally wait for your challenge.  
Yang : You are on ARC!  
Weiss came and entered in the middle of discussion : Ahem here take this.[she gave Ruby a flyer dust of dummies]  
Ruby : What is this?  
Weiss : Something for you to learn, the Schnee Dust Company will not take any responsibility for any accidents involving in exploding.  
Ruby : That was an accident didn't you understand?  
Both Ruby and Weiss where arguing.  
Yang : What happened to her Jaune do you know something.  
Jaune : Your sister sneezed near the Ice Queen and her bags weren't sealed properly and exploded.  
Yang : Damn sis I didn't believe you when you told me that you exploded but now I believe you.  
Jaune suddenly felt a menacing aura behind him he turned his head and behind him was Blake reading herself to intervene.  
Blake : Wow even here you can't keep your mouth shut.  
Weiss : And who do you think that you are to speak like that to a heirs?  
Blake fury could not be contained any more she almost Jumped at Weiss to strangle her neck but Jaune put his hand on her shoulder calming her a bit down.  
Blake : You make farnus work until they die and your mines killed so many of them I bet that you father lost count of them.  
Weiss : HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FATHER I LET YOU KNOW THAT.....  
Jaune : Alright alright girls lets calm down everyone is tired and sleepy and if you look around all of you are making a scene and I think that after the initiation you can argue and settle your dispute alright.  
Weiss : Hmph....  
Blake : He is right all of us are tired   
Yang : Yeah you can settle this on another date girls.  
Ruby : Thank you Jaune.  
Jaune : No problem Ruby, tomorrow we will wake up early I will go to sleep you should do the same.  
Ruby : Yawnn....yeah you are right Jaune see you tomorrow good night Jaune.  
Jaune : Night Ruby. 

 

 

 

============================================================================  
Thank you for reading the first chapter of the True Kung Fu master but I require a small Idea coming from the readers I really want to know witch kind of girl will fit better to Jaune one of the main ones from team RWBY , Team NDGO, Team CFVY, Or and type of girl made one just like creating the perfect type of girlfriend for Jaune, Human Or Farnus 

Again I really appreciate you for reading my story and Please write in the comments below the creation of a female character girlfriend for Jaune Arc.

Thank you and wait for the second part.

 

============================================================================


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came sun slowly rising Jaune's eyes open he breathes slowly and checks around Ruby and Yang still sleeping he rose from his sleeping bag and looked around everyone still asleep he saw a small path that could lead him out without waking up anyone, with patience he managed to go through all the hunters. Walking towards outside he felt the cold breeze in the morning hugging his body.  
Jaune: Hmmm.... this is a perfect morning for meditating.  
He stretched his body and started jogging around the academy.  
3 Hours later...  
Jaune was exiting the shower around his waist was a towel keeping the secret of his pride, he then started to search his locker walking towards it he saw Pyrrha and Weiss talking, Pyrrha was blocking his war to reach to his destination.  
Weiss: Yeah Pyrrha both of us will make the perfect team, how do you plan to get going thinking about someone?  
Pyrrha: I think I will let the chips fall and see what it will be?  
Jaune: Excuse me miss, but will you please let me take my weapon?  
Pyrrha: Eeep...I'm sorry...  
Weiss: Excuse me but so you know who just you ask to move?  
Jaune: Yeah a girl with a beautiful spirit.  
Weiss: You do know Purrha Nikos right?  
Jaune: Who?  
Weiss: The undefeated champ......  
Jaune interrupted Weiss: I have no interest in titles or big names.....[opened his looker]  
Weiss: Look here we might start on the wrong foot but let us do it again, My name is Weiss Schnee and I am the heires of the SDC.  
Jaune: Jaune is my name and that will be all if you wanna know more about me be sincere cause I don't like people who force themself to speak to someone they don't like alright?  
Pyrrha: Ok we should go to the cliff of the mountain the exam will most begin without us.  
Weiss: Right best of luck.  
Jaune reached to the cliffside he stood on a springboard slowly trowing each new hunter into emerald forest one by one. Jaune was launched into the forest suddenly he saw a spear coming towards him, he knew that without dogging it might do quite some damage his right palm reached towards his chest and strikes a fist in front of him hitting the air making himself dodge making a little space between them and with his left hand catching it while falling getting near the tree he slowly prepare for the impact his toes making contact with the tree leaves and jumping to another tree flowing the way where the spear would reach the destination.  
Jaune: Hehh so this would be the tree where the spear would have got me...  
A few minutes pass Jaune took the spear and implanted hard in the ground making sure not to fall and took refuge in the tree waiting for the owner.  
20 minutes pass and Pyrrha uses her semblance to lead her to the spear but something felt not right the spear wouldn't budge like something was holding it, she reaches to the spear and sees it impaled into the ground.  
Pyrrha: Ah I thought that I might catch him.  
Jaune: You could have asked me nicely not trying to spare me, miss.  
Pyrrha: NO!....no no nonono...you got it all wrong I thought that you might fall to your death.  
Jaune: And why would you care about me, miss...?  
Pyrrha: I thought that you might need some help...  
Jaune: Thank you for your concern miss or should I call you a partner?  
Pyrrha: Right!  
They wander in the forest and they see a cave with some paints in it, entering the cave a dark and cold aura Jaune felt.  
Jaune: Pyrrha there might be a grim down in the cave.  
Pyrrha: Nonsense Jaune many of the pictures are ancient.  
Jaune: Pyrrha shoots a bullet towards the middle cave and starts running.  
She didn't hesitate a single moment and shoot, the bullet hit something deep in the cave and for a few seconds there was silence but then suddenly a huge screeching growl was heard from the bottom of the cave and a tremor started, Jaune knew that something was coming towards them he took Pyrrha on his shoulder started running.  
In the meantime, Jaune and Pyrrha managed to lose the Grimm and meet with Yang and the others.  
Jaune: Finally nice to meet someone who I know.  
Pyrrha: Jaune can you please let me down?  
Jaune: Oh sorry I forgot.....  
Pyrrha: No problem......[BTW I would not mind you carrying me to our room all alone=iner troughts=]   
Blake: Do you hear someone screaming?  
Yang: What do you mean Blake nobody is screaming?  
Jaune: Yang what your partner is trying to say is that your sister and her partner are riding a deathstalker, and I think that Ruby is falling.  
Yang: RUBY!  
Jaune sprints and jumps catching the girl holding her under his armpit like a sack of potatoes he reaches the ground and slowly puts Ruby down.  
Jaune: Are you alright Ruby?  
Ruby: Yeah but what about Weiss.  
Jaune: What about her?  
Ruby: She is still hanging on the Grimm's feather  
Jaune: And she is falling, leave this to me, Rubes.  
Jaune takes a strange stance slowly knees bending arms and elbows reaching to his chest inhaling a good amount of air gently crouching putting a large amount of power in his legs and jumped cracking the ground while in the air but the jump alone wasn't enough so he kicked the air below him, getting more closer to the girl that was falling to the doom catching her she was surprised when she saw someone up so high in the sky while holding her bridal style. Jaune spun around and kicked again the air below him making way down to the ground where everyone was watching him amazed at such feat.  
Jaune landed marking the ground with another Krack: Everyone gets here near her and check for some wounds I have a small business to deal with the overweight scorpion and big bird.  
Yang: Yeah I can give you a helping hand lover boy.  
Jaune: Yang you are the only one I can trust to make sure that Ruby and her partner are not wounded, please.  
Jaune walked a few steps away from them and he got his hands together and slowly waving them around gathering the chi he needed for his next punch his left leg in front of him while his left leg behind him creating a powerfull stance that made sure he won't fall so easily his right palm near to his check while his left-hand turning into a fist close to his abdomen, he was ready of the monster to come. Everyone could feel the tremor coming closer to them they knew something bad was coming.  
The DeathStalker was running towards Jaune trying to stomp on his body but what it felt in a split of second Jaune's right palm formed into a fist and strikes the gigantic scorpion right in the face making it stop, and the monster's head started to get destroyed from the location Jaune's fist strikes a hole was being made making its way to the heart and the Grimm died leaving the black dust on the ground.  
He turned around and saw that his partner and the rest of the group managed to pin the Nevermore's tail with Ice, the girls prepared to slingshot Ruby to the monsters neck but Jaune has focused his sight and locking closer at it Jaune saw that the monster might have a chance to swallow Ruby whole and him won't risk that chance he looked around and saw feathers from the monster that launched at them. He plucked them from the ground and with such force, he threw each one of them hitting the Neveromre's wings legs chest and finally his head killing the beast.  
All of them chose their relics and they slowly reached the way back to Beacon asking multiple questions about Jaune.  
Ruby: Wow Jaune that was so amazing how did you manage to defeat the Grimm in such a short time tell me the secret...  
Yang: Yeah, how what kind of secrets are you holding down their lover boy.  
Blake: Ughh Yang that is not the way to ask someone, please forgive my partner.  
Jaune: You guys will find out sooner or later let us check what teams will be formed ?.  
LATER WHER THE TEAMS WHERE FORMED.  
Ozpin: And team Juniper is formed congratulation young man I knew that you had it in you.  
Jaune: Alright guys chose you beds  
Nora jumps on the second bed surely but easy Ren was first, Nora second Pyrrha third and Jaune last near the window.  
Ren: Do you mind explaining to us how did you managed to defeat the Grimm with such ease if you don't mind?  
Jaune: Not at all Ren besides we are a team so all of us can know better of each other.  
Nora: Right so we start first me and ren are childhood friends and both of us grew together but not together, together if you know what I mean.  
Pyrrha: Ohhh how nice of both of you so everyone knows about me so there is no need for me to tell you.  
Nora: RIGHT!!! YOU ARE PYR...  
Ren sees the sadness in Pyrrhas eyes and puts his hand around Nora's mouth shutting her up.  
Jaune: Please do continue Pyrrha I don't know what brings bright you this sadness and I want to know you better.  
A small spark of joy came in Pyrrha's heart, she told Jaune about her history and her fights Jaune was impressed by the feats that Pyrrha did at her age.  
Pyrrha: So what can you tell us about yourself Jaune:  
Jaune: I can tell the story that I was raised by my grandpa from such a young age and here I am.  
Ren: Jaune is something bothering you?  
Pyrrha: Jaune are you alright?  
Jaune: Well at the begging of my young age it wasn't such a nice childhood but the past is traumatic maybe I will tell you my whole story when I finally see my family if it doesn't bother you guys?  
Ren: It is alright if you had such a traumatic past may in time you will tell us everything.  
Jaune: I'm a promising guy thank you but if you don't mind I wanna take a shower.  
Ren: Wait for me Jaune I wanna come to take one as well.  
Jaune: Right on brother  
They finish the showers and got back to the rooms while Pyrrha and Nora wherein they're pajamas both girls saw the boys in shape for easy measures eye candy for Nora and desperately Pyrrha a small nosebleed drip from Pyrrhas nose and a small drool from Nora's mouth.  
Jaune locking at them a bit surprised he asked them: Are you girls alright?  
Both of them shook they're heads and nodded.  
Jaune: Alright them yeawnnn... See you guys tomorrow we have classes early morning.  
He got inside the bed and covered himself with only his shorts on leaving the rest of the body free only the covers where so lucky to hug such a fine body for the first time Pyrrha was jealous because the bed will keep warm such a fine body especial that body belonged to Jaune, she took the covers and put them around her hiding her blush from Jaune.  
The next day Jaune woke up early took his training clothes and started jogging around the campus for a few hours that was only his warmup then the remaining one hour and a half was training ground missions to triple SSS rank breaking a sweat and looking at the clock he saw that there were only 30 minutes left until the school begins enough time for him to take a shower and get the breakfast, he took the shower and entered in the room waking up everyone else for the breakfast.  
Jaune: Goodmorning guys how did you sleep?  
Ren and Nora just watched their faces and the Pyrrha was still snoozing and Jaune decides to wake her up Jaune got closer to her forehead slowly making his way to her ear.  
Jaune: Pyrrha wakes her up by whispering slowly to her forehead.  
Pyrrha: Five more minutes please mmm.  
Jaune: If you keep sulking up more I will give you a wake-up kiss.  
Pyrrha: Got up in an instant eye's wide open shocked of what she heard what Jaune told her she stared at him.  
Jaune: Pfff Pyrrha come on its time to start school.  
Rest of the day goes by and every class was a boring show until the lunch break team RWBY and JNPR was staying at the table eating peacefully a small yelp of help was heard from the other side of the canteen a rabbit girl ears where being pulled by a thug and everyone knew that the tough team CRDL leader bulling the innocent people.  
Team RWBY and JNPR was the damage that is being done and Jaune didn't want to waste any more time he stood up and got in front of Cardin.  
Cardin: Loock see told you that they where real guys.  
Velvet: Auchhh...sniff...Please stop you are hurting me.....sniff...Please...ahhh...  
Cardin: Shut up you freak how about we cut them to make you lock more like a human than a freak.  
Jaune grabs a hold of Cardin's hand grasping tightly: I think this is enough or you prefer to never swing your weapon with your hand how do you say this Winchester?  
Moments before Cardin could respond to Jaune's question he only felt pain to his chest and his nose was bleeding.  
Cardin: Argh...Pick me up you fools what the fuck happened? Why do I feel pain everywhere?  
Jaune: Don't you worry I made sure to knock them up while beating your trash...  
Cardin gets up and sees the rest of his team laying on the ground fainted he was shocked he takes his mace up and runs toward Jaune and Velvet intending to strike them down but he was stopped by Glynda's semblance.  
Glynda: What is the meaning of this mess, who is responsible for this?  
Jaune: It was Team CRDL they where harming the innocent bunny and I interviewed to stop them if there is any punishment I will gladly take it.  
Velvet: Yes it is true miss he only helped and it is my fault as well and if he takes any punishment please punish me as well.  
Glynda: I see then if he didn't start the fight and only helped you then I can give you an excuse. But not for Team CRDL there will be detention for them and make sure Mister Cardin it won't be an easy punishment.  
The last class of the day was with Glynda and everyone knew there will be a lot of fights.  
Glynda: Alright next fight is ready is there anybody who wants to fight?  
She looks around and sees Jaune's hand risen.  
Jaune: If I may Miss Goodwitch but can I please challenge someone?  
Glynda: I may not see a problem in that decision of your Jaune.  
Jaune: I would like to fight 2 teams if that is alright mam?  
Glynda: Ohh is that so Mr. Jaune and who might you like to fight Jaune?  
Jaune: I would like to test I mean fight Team CRDL and Team RWBY if that is alright?  
Glynda: This is absurd why do you think that I will let you fight both teams at the same time.  
Ozpin appears at the entrance of the arena: I don't see why not Glynda, or Mr. Jaune is that truly your intention.  
Jaune: Well to be truthful Ozpin Sir I wanted the rest of team NPR to fight me as well but I trough that I would sound more like a greedy person.  
Ozpin: Not at all but only if the rest of the Teams RWBY, CRDL and NPR will fight you at the same time what do you think?  
Jaune: It won't be any problem, sir.  
Glynda: Alright them Team's RWBY, CRDL, and NPR will go and change into your battle gears you have 10 minutes.  
Jaune got to his locker and tock his hands and feet gauntlets he arrived at the arena with his samurai style ghy he took a meditation pose waiting for the other teams to return 15 minutes later everyone came into the arena and they saw Jaune on his feet with his eye's closed waiting for Glynda announcement.  
Glynda: Jaune on the left side are you ready?  
Jaune: Whenever you want Miss.  
Glynda: One the right side teams RWBY, CRDL, and NPR are you ready.  
Everyone nodded.  
Glynda: Begin the match.  
Jaune taking a big breath and closed his fists taking the position of to his chest and tilting his body ready to take a big leap forward them slowly breathing the air inside his lungs.  
Jaune: KAH...COME!!  
Team RWBY and NPR where a bit skeptical about Jaune but CRDL didn't want to waste more time and the leader told his goond to atack Jaune they listened and started to fire with they're guns but when they puinted torwards Jaune he was missing shuddenly a huge explosion behind Cardin's back his teamates where in the red zone with they're auras everyone was shocked when they saw Jaune In A split of a second he punched really fast them giving way air from they're lungs Cardin was the last one alongside with the remaining teams but Jaune alreadi apeared in front of his eyes he toock his hand up while holding the mace and swinged the blunt object torwards Jaune's head but for him Carding was moving slow Jaune crouched near the ground and Kicked Cradin's chin so hard making him float from the ground from the impact Jaune tock a leap and got behind Cardin's back and punched him in the ribs making a countinues flow of grabling in the air grabing his chestplate with one hand and while falling downJaunemanaged to punch him in the face again and then turning Cardins body around him like a rag doll leaving him only2 hits left he stricked his chest with his knee trowing him really harn on the ground making a kreater around him and with the last hit remaining he landes with his right ankle on Cardin's stomach leaving him in the red aura zone and inconstient making sure that the rest of the teams are his toop priority for the fight.  
Everyone where shocked when they saw the speed Jaune took everyone else out it was nearly impossible to see him.  
Jaune: Alright the who is next showing a smug face to the remaining team.  
Yang didn't waste any moment and jumped right into the fight clenching her fist making way straight to Jaune's face he let the fist to connect to his face at the same momentum turning around his body and face striking yang down on the ground with the back of his fist dealing 20% of Yang's aura, Ruby took out her scythe arming herself with the sniper refile taking shots towards Jaune but to her away he blocked the bullets with his gauntlets. Blake and Weiss looked to each other and nodded thinking this might be the right decision to attack at the same time but Jaune saw it coming and he lifted his leg striking it on the ground making pieces of concrete float around him for a second and striking each piece of ground around him making them projectiles coming at Ruby but Pyrrha and Ren destroyed the pieces of durable concrete coming toRuby while Jaune locked on both sides and up he saw Weiss and Blake on the sides while Nora up on the air with her hammering to strike Jaune, he was a little bit impressed about the teams.  
Jaune: Heh...Trying to attack me on multiple sides nicely thought but not enough.  
Jaune: Iron Will...  
The huge explosion came from the location where he stood holding a position of prayer and his body was showing heat and his muscules hardened, Weiss, Blake and Nora where shocked when they're weapons didn't do any damage to his aura and body.  
Jaune: Heh...Not bad but this is not enough for you to do any damage let's finish this quickly.  
The girls jumped back making the distance between them and Jaune.  
Jaune: I like your stile but you are too weak for me so let us finish this cause I don't want to miss my training sessions.  
Jaune stepped away and he put his fists together sucking air into his chest.  
Jaune: Flying Kick  
He vanished but Ruby could see him he was using the speed to his advantage but the rest of the team didn't see so Jaune strikes each one of the team members hard in the stomach putting them out the last one being Ruby, for him it was really painful putting his friends thought such pain but Jaune didn't know one thing, hitting Ruby hard put Yang on the edge, when she saw her baby sister being knocked up she could not contain her furry anymore and a burst of flame exploded around her, her eye's gotten crimson red.  
Yang: YOU ARE DEAD YOU BASTARD!!!!  
Jaune: Ohh so I can finally see to your full potential Yang lets see who is the best.  
She propelled with her gauntlets towards Jaune.  
Jaune: KOY!!  
Jaune paired the first punch but when Yang saw she became more furious and started to give him rounds of kicks and punches easily enough that Jaune evade them but at the same time he struck back giving more fuel to Yang's fury and rage. Then something happened Jaune felt a strange sensation his instincts were warning him that something around her is gonna explode so he paired Yang's punch coming towards to his chest with his right knee using the momentum of his knee to turn around and kick her with his left leg macking space between them but he while doing that he plucked a bit of her hair by mistake and Yang saw the string of her goldy locks plucked then Jaune realized his mistake but It was too late.  
Yang: I WILL KILL YOU BASTARD!!! He  
Knew that the only way to stop her is to let her release all of the steam.  
Jaune took a position bending knees and spreading the legs releasing the air that he exhaled.  
Jaune: KAHHH, Pilar of the rock SOLID PAIN!!  
Yang and Jaune were striking they're fists at the same time creating small explosions around the fists each time they were connecting but sadly for Yang's semblances she was slowly starting to fell the pain trough aura as well it was for the first time in her life that she felt pain while battling with someone at the same time but for Jaune, this was like a small traying peace even the Grimm in the training room where a little bit hard that Yang and the others but he knew that this was only the first year and in time they will grow stronger.  
Jaune: I think that it is time for me to end this battle.  
Jaune grabbed Yang's hand on the last punch and saw Jaune bend turning around hitting her in the stomach with his elbow and giving a few strokes with the palm and the last his he shouted Nail Fist.  
The last fist Yang started to laugh at Jaune: Hahahaha... Do you think this will be enough to stop beating you to plump?  
Jaune released his stance and exhaled all the air that he loaded in his lungs: Yes the match is already finished.  
Yang: What do you mean lover boy I still am in yellow we can...  
Suddenly yang's stomach started to fell a strong punch making her get on her knees she raised her head and saw Jaune still waiting for her but again another strike this one making her feel like packing and slowly losing her vision, she barely got on one of her feet and the last punch torn up trough her clothes, the last impact was so strong that in knocked her out of the ring and left her aura in the red zone making Jaune the Winer of this match.  
Glynda: This match is over Winner Jaune.  
Ozpin: Mr. Jaune if you don't mind after you finish the shower and change into your normal clothes can you please assist me in my office.  
Jaune: Alright Sir.

 

To be Continue


End file.
